


Kloktober, Oct. 20th: Partying or Working

by Morpheus626



Series: Lee's Kloktober 2020 [20]
Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Working won out for this one, if only because I felt like it gave me a peak Nategaar opportunity.Synopsis: This is just...smut. Just Nategaar smut. They’re supposed to be fixing one of Murderface’s parts for a new album, but then smut. That’s all I got, folks.TW: the above-mentioned smut.
Relationships: Nathan Explosion/Skwisgaar Skwigelf
Series: Lee's Kloktober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948486
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Kloktober, Oct. 20th: Partying or Working

“How is it...this bad?” Nathan sighed. 

“He insisted upons playings it with his cock,” Skwisgaar muttered. 

“But this is like the only complex bass part in the whole album.” 

“Ya.” 

“And he’s played the rest normally, with his nasty fuckin’ hands.” 

“Ya,” Skwisgaar said again, running his hands down his face as he leaned back in his chair behind the soundboard. “I can’ts and don’ts wants to get in his heads to finds out his motivations for this.” 

Nathan nodded. “Fair enough. Fuck, he just gave us like an extra hour of rerecording and mixing though.” 

“He dids, and he has no shames abouts it,” Skwisgaar said, pulling his hair back and whipping it into bun with a hair tie from his pocket. “It ams pathetics. He shoulds at least feels bad. The dicks.” 

Nathan was pink. He couldn’t help it. Skwisgaar had never once pulled his hair up like that in the studio, and now that they were dating.

Well. He wasn’t going to adjust himself right this minute, but he also couldn’t stand up right now either. 

“Yeah, fuck me-him,” Nathan replied quickly.

Skwisgaar turned and giggled. “Yous good?” 

“I-” 

Skwisgaar slipped out of his chair, and turned Nathan’s so it faced away from the soundboard. “Knews it. Let me helps with thats.” 

“I’m sorry,” Nathan muttered. “It just...you...your hair...fuck, I can’t talk right now.” 

“I knows, it’s cute,” Skwisgaar said almost absent-mindedly as he undid Nathan’s trousers and pulled out his half-hard cock.

He licked up it once, then took it down like it was his life’s mission, and Nathan damn near shouted. 

“Yous can puts your hands in my hair,” Skwisgaar said as he took Nathan’s cock out of his mouth, smiling as he licked and played at the head of it. “I wants you to. If that buns ams still togethers by the time I’m dones, then I does a bad jobs, understands?” 

Nathan didn’t have to be told twice, though he knew if Dick or Charles had any idea that they were using the extra studio time for this rather than fixing Murderface’s part on this track, they’d be...well. Maybe not pissed or surprised, but not exactly pleased either. 

Still, it was worth having to do the work later to have this moment. His hands in Skwisgaar’s soft blond hair (and how the fuck did he keep it so soft?) Skwisgaar’s mouth on his cock, somehow knowing exactly what he wanted without him having to so much as move or say. 

“I think maybe you’re like...an actual sex god,” Nathan couldn’t stop himself from breathing out as he relaxed into his chair, eyes shut, focused only on the feeling of Skwisgaar’s mouth and his hair. 

He heard the pop of his cock out of Skwisgaar’s mouth.

“You ams adorable,” Skwisgaar said fondly. “But thanks you. It ams an important skill.” 

“Blowjobs?” 

Skwisgaar hummed his agreement as he took Nathan in his mouth again, then giggled around Nathan’s cock as Nathan groaned. 

“I think I can see why,” Nathan said. “Fuck.” 

Skwisgaar’s hair was an utter mess, but that worked out fine, because he couldn’t hold on a minute longer. He tapped Skwisgaar on the shoulder, to warn him off his cock.

But Skwisgaar only looked up at him with those pretty blue eyes, and swallowed as Nathan came, not missing a beat.

He gave Nathan a soft kiss as he stood and went back to his seat, smirking as Nathan flailed at putting himself away. “Ready to tackles this parts now?” 

“Oh my fucking god,” Nathan mumbled. “Only if I get to tackle you later.” 

It was Skwisgaar’s turn to blush. “That sounds...amazings; wes needs to gets this done fast.” 

Nathan laughed, and gestured to his lap. 

Maybe it wouldn’t get done quite as fast with Skwisgaar on his lap, leaning against him, long hair draped over Nathan whenever Skwisgaar leaned over to move a fixture on the board. But it would get done. 

And then, so would Skwisgaar. 


End file.
